


The Coming Trouble

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Lord Agravine arrives.-Prompt:279. 150 words, 280. 300 words





	The Coming Trouble

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Coming Trouble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Agravaine  
**Summary:** Lord Agravine arrives.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 450  
**Prompt:** 279\. 150 words, 280. 300 words  
**Author's Notes:** Royals 32

**The Coming Trouble**

Agravaine rode with his men to the crest of the hill overlooking Camelot.

“You will say nothing of Cenred whilst in the court of my nephew.” Agravaine warned them. “Arthur must never know what we are about. Come, we shall be welcomed and offered a warm bed and a meal.”

Agravaine led his men down the hill and to the gates of Camelot. The guard at the gate sent word to the King of the approaching visitor.

Arthur sent the guard away then looked at out the window as the visitors rode into the courtyard. “What is he doing here? My father banned him from the kingdom on pain of death.”

Gwen walked to the window and looked out. “Who is that?”

“That is my uncle by my mother. Father caught him plotting against him.” Arthur explained. “None of it was ever made public but he told me never to trust him.”

“He sounds as if he is trouble. Will you allow him to stay?” Gwen asked.

“He is trouble. I will let him stay until he shows his hand. We will watch him and his men.” Arthur moved from the window. “We will put on a face of trust but we will not trust him or his men. His coming here means that he doesn’t think that Father told me of his treachery.”

“Why would he think that?” Gwen asked.

“Agravaine…” Arthur sighed. “Lord Agravaine would believe that my father would spare me the truth of what he did because he is the last of my mother’s family.”

“When was the lost time you laid eyes on him?” Gwen asked as she looked out the window.

In the courtyard below, Agravine looked up at the window. He didn’t recognize the woman looking down at him. He got off his horse and went inside to be presented to the King.

Arthur led Gwen down the front stairs and into the throne room.

Agravaine bowed low as Arthur and Gwen approached. “My Lord. My Lady.” 

“Uncle.” Arthur let go of Gwen and walked up to his uncle and shook his hand. “It has been a long time since I laid eyes on you. Where have you been keeping yourself?”

“I have been many places. Mostly to the north.” Agravaine bowed to Gwen. “I see you have married.”

“Yes. This is my wife, Queen Guinevere. We are newly married. Is that what has brought you to Camelot? To wish me and my bride well?”

“Yes.” Agravaine smiled at Gwen. “I had heard of you marriage and I wanted to make give you my best wishes personally.”

Arthur looked at Gwen. “Thank you Uncle. We are happy to have you visit with us.”


End file.
